


Genetics

by moonlightstar64



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: On Tumblr @abrx2002 asked:What about the older brother Au but where Damian is now older with everyone being over 20 and visiting Paris where he meets Mari(13)and kind became like his dad wanting to adopt this black-haired blue-eyed child. So he ends up staying in Paris and sees Akuma and stays to protect the little girl he saw but realized she was a hero too. So he stays under the impression that he's gonna help defeat hawkmoth but it's just him wanting to train and watch over her especially to do with Lila problem.So here is my take on this! Hope you like it!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	Genetics

Damian was on a business trip at Paris representing Wayne Enterprises. He was heading to meet Gabriel Agreste when he bumps into someone. He looks down to see a black-haired blue-eyed child streaming with tears down her face and a slap mark on one cheek. Damian felt angry rise through him at whoever hurt this child.

“Are you alright little one?” Damian asks.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going,” she states and tries to leave.

“What happened to your cheek?”

“It’s nothing,”

“It doesn’t look like nothing, why don’t we go put some ice on it, I’m Damian.”

“Marinette,” she says.

We walk towards my apartment when the ground shakes and a blast is coming towards us. I grab Marinette and take cover with her in the alley missing the blast.

“What’s that?” Damian asks.

“An Akuma sent by Hawkmoth,” she says.

“Who’s Hawkmoth? Whats an Akuma?”

“Hawkmoth uses butterflies and sends them to people who feel negative emotions and controls them into doing his dirty work,” she explains.

“Why is he doing this?”

“He wants the miraculous of destruction and creation to make a wish but that could tip the balance of the world, for every action, there is a reaction. We have Cat Noir and Ladybug who protect us,”  
“Ladybug! Cat Noir! I’m avenger and I will avenge everyone who has been wrongfully accused,” he states.

I see Marinette trying to run but I grab her

“Where are you going?”

“Somewhere,”

“There is a monster out there I am not letting you leave.”

“I have to go, Paris depends on me.”

“What?”

“Tiki spots on!”

Right before my eyes, she turns into Paris superhero Ladybug. She runs off and joins the battle. Paris is protected by kids! There aren’t even trained! These kids have to face this burden of protecting the world on their shoulders. Maybe this trip will take longer than I thought. He observes Marinette fighting and can tell she has done gymnastics and is good at thinking on her feet. Cat Noir has taken fencing. Throughout the battle, he can see Cat Noir flirting with Ladybug. It makes his blood churn. Once she gets away from Cat Noir she lands in front of me and detransfroms.

“Please don’t tell anyone,”

“I won’t but I can help you.”

“How?”

“I can train you,”

“But,”

“I’m Robin.”

“You’re a hero too,”

“Vigilante but sure,”

“Training starts at 8 pm meet me at the Eiffel Tower.”

Without Marinette knowing Damian takes the Cat ring away from Cat Noir deeming him unworthy.

After training Marinette for several weeks he helps her track Hawkmoth down and they both take him down. He was revealed to be Gabriel Agreste.  
Damian finds Marinette crying in her room the next morning,

“What happened,”

“Nothing,”

“Stop lying, I just want to help,”

“It’s Lila she and my ex-friends destroyed my sketchbook saying that I was jealous of her because her uncle Damian Wanye commissioned her for a design that I stole.”

“What! This is nonsense! The only person I ever commission is you!”

“Wait! Your Damian Wayne,”

“Yeah and were destroying that girl and all her friends who made you cry.”

The next day Damian storms in the classroom and sees Marinette pushed aside towards the back.

“Lila! There’s your uncle why don’t you go say hi,” Alya says.

“Monsieur Wayne, what are you doing here?” Ms.Bustier asks.

“I heard a rumour about me and wanted to make some things clear, one I do not know Lila Rossi and I never commissioned her for any outfits, two I am not her uncle and she is not my niece, three the only person who I commission is my daughter Marinette. You have messed with the wrong person gets ready to face lawsuits,” Damian states while putting papers on Lila’s desk.

Gasps could be heard from the room.

“Dad!”

“Marinette come were leaving to Gotham!”

“Really Dad, did you have to do that.”

When they finally reached Gotham they head to the manor where Damian’s family is gathered in the living room. He avoids them and brings Marinette to her room.  
“Marinette stay here while I go deal with my family.”

He walks out and toward the hall.

“Damian that business trip took longer than expected what happened,” Bruce questions.

“There was a supervillain attacking Paris I stayed behind and helped the heroes defeat him and it turns out our business partner was the villain,” Damian explains.  
“What!?!” they shout.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look I found Titus!” Marinette shouts.

“Daddy?” Bruce questions.

“Guys, meet my daughter Marinette I adopted her in Paris,” Damian states.

“It’s genetics! Damian is now going to be a serial adopter just like Bruce!” Dick exclaims.


End file.
